The invention relates to a rivet fastening air tool, and by associating a rivet supplying actuator with a rivet implanting actuator through a switching valve, the structure can be simple with fewer components and downsized.
Conventionally, a rivet fastening tool, which is controlled with two systems using an air pressure for a supplying operation of the rivet supplying actuator, and using a spring operation for the returning operation thereof, is well-known. (For example, refer to paragraphs [0055], [0058], FIGS. 1 and 10) of Japanese Patent Publication (TOKKAI) No. H06-47475).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional rivet fastening tool, the supplying operation of the rivet supplying actuator and the returning operation thereof are controlled with the two systems, so that there are problems such that the structure is complicated and has many components.
Each invention described in each aspect is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems in the conventional technology, and the object of the invention is as follows.
The invention in a first aspect has the following object.
Specifically, the invention in the first aspect can have a simple structure with fewer components and be downsized by interlocking the rivet supplying actuator with the rivet implanting actuator through the switching valve.
The invention in a second aspect has the following object in addition to the object of the invention in the first aspect.
Specifically, in the invention of the second aspect, the rivet supplying actuator can be returned to a counter-transfer direction from a transfer direction due to a switching operation of the switching valve.
The invention in a third aspect has the following object in addition to the object of the invention in the first or second aspect.
Specifically, the invention in the third aspect can be downsized further by arranging the switching valve in the approximate middle of the total length of the rivet implanting actuator.
The invention in a fourth aspect has the following object in addition to the object of the invention in any one of the first to third aspects.
Specifically, in the invention of the fourth aspect, remaining rivets can be cut off using an operation of the rivet implanting actuator.
The invention in a fifth aspect has the following object in addition to the object of the invention in any one of the first to fourth aspects.
Specifically, in the invention of the fifth aspect, the remaining rivets can be discharged using the operation of the rivet supplying actuator.
The invention in a sixth aspect has the following object in addition to the object of the invention in any one of the first to fifth aspects.
Specifically, in the invention of the sixth aspect, the most appropriate rivet fastening air tool for a resin rivet can be provided.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.